Pastel de Frambuesa
by artemisa twin
Summary: Draco vive en el Londres muggle, sin poder realizar magia y debido a esto descubre un Lugar donde encotrara a una antigua compañera de colegio, mal sumary y la historia podia ser mejor , pero por favor darla una oportunidad. gracias


**Disclaimers** no soy JK Rowling por lo que nada del universo Harry potter me pertenece.

Es un pequeño one-shot, igual demasiado dulce así que cuidado si tenéis el azúcar alto, se me acaba de ocurrir así que tenía que escribirle aunque no sea una gran historia, cuando llega la inspiración llega y no se la puede dejar escapar y más cuando ando falta de ella. Gracias por leer espero que os guste y me perdonéis las faltas tanto de redacción como de ortografía (cada vez me llevo peor con el corrector).

**Pastel de Frambuesa**

Draco Malfoy todavía recordaba aquel día lluvioso cuando atravesó por primera vez el umbral de esa puerta en busca de refugio y calor, era una pequeña pastelería que se encontraba entre su apartamento el ministerio de magia, en una pequeña calle del Londres muggle.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta para esperar a que escapara un poco la lluvia, acaba de salir del trabajo y debido a su condena solo le estaba permitido utilizar magia dentro del ministerio por lo que días como este (la mayoría del año) se veía obligado a buscar refugio en algún lugar de ese odiado Londres lleno de muggles, aunque vivía en el Londres muggle para evitar encontrarse con malas compañías que deseaban la venganza todavía no se encontraba a gusto entre ellos. Todavía no había acabado de maldecir su suerte cuando la camarera se acercó a su mesa y le pregunto con una voz dulce y calmada, que deseaba tomar, al alzar la vista se encontró con una sonrisa bastante conocida.

-¿lunática? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-trabajo aquí-contesto sonriendo

-para el carro me estás diciendo que….

-disculpe señorita- intento llamar su atención otro cliente.

-un momento- contesto ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- por favor cuando se haya decidido avíseme, gracias. Y se marchó hacia la otra mesa.

A los pocos minutos vino otra camarera ya que luna se encontraba bastante ocupada y le atendió, un simple café solo, pero para su sorpresa no fue esa camarera quien le trajo su pedido sino la misma Luna.

-el café sabe mejor acompañado- dijo mientras depositaba en la mesa el pastel con una pequeña madalena decorada con frambuesas.

Sorprendido por la acción de la chica, solo consiguió que su boca pronunciara un leve gracias. Desde ese día hasta ahora una nueva rutina se había instaurado en el rubio antes de volver a sus solitario apartamento, pasar a tomar un café solo, aunque al final lo tomaba acompañado de un rico pastel, que la chica elegía, para su sorpresa nunca repitió un mismo pastel, pocas palabras cruzaron los dos conocidos. A él le bastaba observarla trabajar, había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, ahora era toda una mujer, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tenerla a su lado, aunque todavía tenía ese andar saltarín y la mirada soñadora cuando se encontraba detrás demostrador, la mirada la brillaba cada vez que un cliente le decía algo acerca de los pasteles, nunca borraba la sonrisa de su cara , incluso con los clientes más difíciles que no hacían otra cosa que tirarla los tejos, pero últimamente Draco había observado un cambio muy repentino en ella y era que cada vez que él se sentaba en aquella misma mesa la ravenclaw dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigía hacia el con una sonrisa más amplia que a todos los demás clientes, y sentirse a sí de importante era un gran salto para su orgullo Slytherin que cada día se veía deshinchado por sus compañeros de trabajo que no le dejaban olvidar su pasado.

Como todos los días lo primero que sintió al entrar era el olor a chocolate mezclado con café y un toque de frambuesa mezclado con el ambiente, se sentó en su mesa y se dispuso a esperar, ya que había bastante ajetreo, un grupos de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la última mesa del establecimiento, no paraban de silbar a las camarera y decir piropos, pero según pasaba el tiempo los jóvenes empezaron a molestar más de lo normal a las camareras, lo que al rubio empezaba a importunar ya que le estaban jorobando su delicioso pastel, alzo la miraba para mirar con desprecio a aquellos muggles estúpidos y lo que se encontró solo hizo que su genio empeorara. El más corpulento de todos tenía a Luna agarrada de la cintura obligándola a permanecer sentada sobre su regazo, en su rostro ya no lucía una hermosa sonrisa sino una mueca de desesperación y miedo ya que no tenía escapatoria, lleno de ira Draco se dirigió hacia ellos y cuando estaba justo allí, escucho como aquel hombre la decía a Su rubia.

-Vamos nena, solo quiero jugar un poco, veras como te diviertes con nosotros.

La sangre le hirvió y lanzo un puñetazo a aquel ser de las cavernas, tomo a Luna y la separa del grupo, ella le miraba entre asustada y agradecida, el tipo se levantó de su asiento y a partir de ahí poco recordaba, muchos puñetazos, distintas caras de dolor y alguna que otra herida, y después oscuridad.

Cuando comenzó a ver algo de luz de nuevo se encontraba tendido en el suelo con la rubia a su lado quitándole la sangre con un paño con agua y desde lejos muchas camareras mirándole intensamente, intento incorporarse pero un dolor le hizo quedarse en la misma posición.

-mi cabeza! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-te dieron una buena paliza, suerte que Lauren pudo avisar a la policía, en cuanto les vieron todos salieron corriendo de aquí .

-¿tu estas….

-Heyyyy veo que el caballero ha recuperado el conocimiento- dijo una mujer al verle despierto- sabes Luna deberías tomarte el resto del día libre y acompañar a nuestro héroe a casa para que descanse.

-no hace falta ,gracias, creo que poder apañármelas- volvió a intentar incorporarse , pero tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza que empezó a darle vueltas.

-tonterías necesitas que un médico te revise, recibiste una buena, y solo como puedes darte cuenta no puede ir a ningún sitio, así que creo que es justo que después de que salvaras a mi mejor chica, esta te acompañe.

-gracia-dijo en tono bajo sin saber que más añadir, miro a la rubia que se disponía a levantarse para buscar sus cosas y acto seguido ayudarle a levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba tumbado. Acababan de salir de allí cuando Luna le dirigió hacia un callejos sin salida donde no se encontraba nadie.

-Creo que lo mejor sea que vengas a casa, tengo ungüentos que ayudaran a sanar las heridas más rápido y pócima para el dolor de cabeza, son más eficaces que los remedios muggles.

-me parece una excelente idea-le sonrió.

La chica vivía en un pequeño piso cerca del callejón diagon, era pequeño y estaba decorado de vivos colores, le obligo a sentarse en el sillón, y con mucho cariño le fue tratando herida por herida, y le hizo tomar la poción para la cabeza.

-por cierto- comenzó a hablar con la mirada puesta en el suelo, después de un rato de silencio incomodo- gracias, no deberías…

Se vio interrumpida por una sueva mano que la sostuvo el mentón y la giraba hacia el

-no tuve elección

-claro que sí, me las habría podido arreglar de alguna manera

-no esta vez Luna , ese pervertido estaba muy….¿por qué sonríes?

- me has llamado Luna

- bueno yo, yo… se me ha escapa-un suave roce en la mejilla le hizo perder todo pensamiento de su mente

-¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- le sonrió no solo con la boca sino con la mirada, por lo que no pudo más que decir.

-solo si hay pastel de frambuesa de postre.

Y antes este comentario los dos se rieron y sonrojaron mientras sus rostro se iba acercando.


End file.
